Warmth
by sofiajane
Summary: My first fanfic. Starts off in New Moon where Bella is about to jump from the cliff, but something different happens, leading her on a different path with the one person that's been there with her through everything; Jacob Black. Rated T just in case.


**My first attempt at anything resembling a fanfic, so enjoy and please review at your leisure :) It'll be a J+B fanfic, starting off at the cliffs which Bella was to jump from. But no fear, Jacob Black will be there! (I'm going to be honest in saying that I really don't have a skeleton of a plot, so just bear with me)**

**Btw, I don't own any of these characters. They're Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Muchas gracias!**

* * *

><p>My toes curled a little at the forces of Mother Nature that were taking place right in front of my rain-soaked body. As I tentatively walked a little closer to the steep drop of the muddy cliffs, I could peep right over the edge and see the swirling black waves below me, pounding to the shoreline with whitecaps popping out of the murky exterior like flashlights peering out of a dark cave. At the very far away bottom of the cliff, I could occasionally see a protruding rock abscond with the huge waves, and then appear again, making me uneasy about how many rocks like that were actually down there. I shivered from the cold, but mostly from the adrenaline that was pumping through every living vein in my body.<p>

Don't I want to hear his sweet, melodic voice echo in my head? Just knowing that Edward's words would be the ones that went through my head last gave me some sort of sick happiness, happiness that could only be felt by someone who was truly broken. Messed up. Eaten from the inside out, and leaving the scraps for someone to pick up. Right as I thought those words, I immediately thought of him. My werewolf, my best friend, Jacob Black.

Jake had been the one to pick me up when I felt like complete crap. He always abided with what I wanted, no matter how absolutely stupid and narcotic it was. He was never ashamed to be around the miserable and pitiful creature known as yours truly. If I was frowning, he would smile. And he definitely gets first prize for "Best Hugger Award" by default. Nobody could beat those warm, comforting, and protective arms wrapping around your body and then squishing you, which is also usually accompanied by a happy laugh or beaming smile that gives you that warm, fuzzy feeling from the outside in. Never like…

_His._

The thought of Edward's cold, stony exterior brought me back to the real world, where the rain battered me from all sides and the wind made my sopping wet hair smack my face. I didn't even try to prevent it from doing so. I at least deserved some kind of reprimands for my actions towards the people that love and care for me. All I did was shut them out, no matter how hard they tried to make me feel happy.

I had decided. I was done. I didn't care whether I heard Edward's stupid voice or not when I jumped off this cliff; I just wanted it all to be over and done, and to stop being such a nuisance to everyone and anything. I honestly couldn't even stand myself since Day One of depression; how did everyone else deal for so long? So I bent down and ripped off my mud-stained Keds, and threw them carelessly behind me, to the dark depths of the forest. I wasn't going to need them wherever I was going.

Taking a few shallow breaths, I tensed up my muscles, narrowed my eyes, and went to a running start. I didn't have far to go, but I didn't make it that far either. I slipped while running and went straight into the muddy ground, which had underlying rocks hidden stealthily underneath. I rammed into the ground with my full momentum and felt several parts of my body split open on the impact. The rusty scent of blood filled my nostrils, and I tried my hardest not to puke on myself over my squeamishness of the crimson pools filling all the empty space around me, the rain and mud muddling it into a disgusting reddish-brown tint. I could already start feeling the effects of the major blood loss. I could hardly keep my eyes from fluttering shut. _Just breathe, Bella, _I heard myself encouraging, but I went back to my pathetic self and started to sob. I just tried to thank all the people in my head that actually cared for me before I died an embarrassing death of slipping while trying to commit suicide for my vampire boyfriend. _Typical Bella, just being a complete idiot. _

Just as the edges of my vision started to fade, I could hear a faint, but familiar voice yelling my name desperately. I was able to recognize the voice, and sputter out a measly "Jake" before succumbing to the darkness that swallowed me.

I was surprised to be waking up after the previous series of events, to be honest. I opened my eyes, and then shut them immediately because of the glare of the lights above me. Then I felt the pain. I wanted to scream so badly, but all I did was moan. It felt like my voice was completely gone.

"Bella? Bells, are you awake?"

Jake's warm baritone rung in my ears, and I immediately wanted to sit up from wherever I was. I finally got the incentive to reopen my eyes and look for my best friend, because it seemed like his voice was far away. I felt like I couldn't turn my head, so I swung my arms around in the direction of his voice.

"Jake?" I whimpered softly. I tried to talk with some confidence, but it came out as this disgusting sounding, raspy noise.

"Sorry Bells, wait one sec. Lemme get something on here…"

Oh, he was probably on patrol when he picked me up! God, I really am a huge nuisance. To Charlie, Jake, everyone…

I try to better the world by getting rid of myself, and then I just yet again do another clumsy stunt, and somebody has to come save me.

"Jake, I'm such an idiot. Sam's probably pissed at you by now for always having to coddle and look after me like I'm a damn two year old. I'm so sor-"

Jake immediately came to me out of his room in the small reservation house that he and Billy lived in, and pinched my lips together to keep me from profusely apologizing.

"We can talk about how and why this happened later," Jacob said with obvious intention to bring it back up. "But first, let's access what you've done to yourself this time. I mean, if I had a nickel for every time you got hurt…"

"Alright, I get it. So what's the damage report, Doctor Black?"

"Well, I mean…" Jacob struggled to find words to keep things sunny, just as he always does. I just decided to check on my condition myself, instead of having Jake sugar-coat it all.

Looking down at myself, I couldn't help but to pull in a sharp breath at what I saw. Small cuts dotted all along my arms and legs, with a large gash running from mid-thigh of my left leg to the top of my knee being the largest wound. Someone (probably not Jake) must have stitched it up, because I could see the small and white thread on top of darker patches of blood. Huge bruises were on my knees, and they looked like enlarged versions of the ones you'd get when you were a little kid on them. I tried to sit up more to take a better look, but I felt a sharp pain in my hip area, so I lifted my slightly damp shirt to investigate. A large, blood-stained bandage had been put on my left hip with evidence of a huge bruise poking out of the sides. I imagined that was the culprit. Jake seemed to have cleaned most of the mud off of my wounds, but blood was still caked around some of them, making them look disgusting and crusty.

Looking back up at Jake, he seemed to be in pain seeing me with all these wounds. He put his head in his hands and gave quite a weighty sigh. I felt awful now. The wounds didn't even matter. I was ignoring the nagging pain they gave my sore body. I was only concerned about the wounds that I gave to Jacob. I couldn't think of anything to say to show my concern, so I simply lifted my hands to take his away from his pained face, and clasped them into mine, squeezing for assurance. He lifted his head up and gave me at least a half-smile, to show would be alright, but it fell again once he looked back at my huge leg wound.

"Jake, this isn't your fault."

"Yeah, actually, it kind of is."

"Jake…"

"Okay then, enlighten me Bells. How isn't it?"

"Jacob, I control what I do with myself. You can't stop me from doing stupid things 24/7 and you need to understand that even though you think you need to protect me from whatever, you're not Superman. Because it's hard to believe, but good old Bella here can actually take care of herself." I paused and waited for a heated response, ready to fight him so I could win the argument. But not a word. Not until a minute later, at least.

"For starters, you obviously can't take care of yourself. I mean, look at yourself." Jake's blunt statement hurt me a little bit, but I kept a straight face. "Secondly, I should have never told you about the whole cliff-diving thing in the first place. You being the current daredevil you are, as strange as it seems, I should have known you to go off and do it without me." He took a deep breath, and continued. "Bells, you mean everything to me. If you had not slipped…" He stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence.

I decided to finish it for him. "You wouldn't have found me, and I would have been at the bottom of the sea, I get it. But that would have been _my _stupid fault. Not yours, Jake."

Jake sighed for about the umpteenth time. "Let's stop talking about this."

I was about to counter and continue it, but his darkened eye circles and slumped seating posture told me to do otherwise. "Fine," I replied. "What time is it anyways? How long has it been since, well, then?"

Jacob's eyes looked up to behind the couch, where there was an analog clock directly above the short awning that led into the small, but cozy kitchen. "11:00. PM, of course. So it's probably been about… ten hours?" He estimated roughly, going through the numbers again. "Yeah, about ten."

It slowly dawned on me that Charlie was probably about to flip out. I needed to get home and let Charlie know what happened. I struggled to get up, my muscles sore and tight from lying on the couch for such a long time. "Wait, where in the name of God do you think you're going off to? Lie down, Bells. You're hurt. You need to rest." Jake was obviously really worried about my welfare, but I had to get home to see Charlie.

"I need to see Charlie, Jake. He's probably about to send a search group out for me or something. I wouldn't be surprised if he did, to be honest." I smiled a little bit, thinking about Charlie freaking out while I laid here comfortably with Jake.

Jacob chuckled and stroked my hair to calm me down. "It's all taken care of. Charlie called my dad earlier and my dad told the situation to him. We weren't sure if we could move you back home without hurting you, so Charlie just suggested you stay here until you feel fit to get up and running again."

"Oh, alright then." I felt relieved knowing that was taken care of already. I wouldn't want Charlie to worry, nor did I feel like I was in a condition to move comfortably. "Are you gonna have to go back on patrol?" I queried.

"No. Sam gave me permission to stay here with you. I owe him for covering for me tonight." I was about to persist about him not going for me, but he started before I could say anything. "Trust me Bella, I would have been thinking about you the entire time. It wouldn't have been worth it anyways."

Knowing that Jake thought about me during serious patrol time made me feel a little guilty. It was a distraction from his duties, and I'm sure everyone in the pack got sick of his continuous daydreams about me. I would be too.

Looking back up at him, I couldn't help but leak out a little smile. Seeing me smile lit up his eyes, and he said, "You should probably clean up. Want me to carry you to the bathroom to shower? I could help you out in there if you need it," He smirked and then winked at me.

I snorted contemptuously and pushed him away. "I know that you'd love to. Too bad I won't let ya. Sorry to disappoint."

He stuck out his bottom lip and whimpered like a little puppy. I laughed and then joked, "Aww, poor puppy. Don't worry; maybe you'll be as big and strong as Sam one day!"

Jacob then stuck his tongue out childishly and said, "Do you want to take a shower or not?"

"Well, yes," I admitted.

"Then stop poking the bear, or I'm certainly not carrying you."

"I thought you were a wolf?"

"God Bells, you're a piece of work." He stared at me adoringly, which made me squirm under his gaze a little. "But, for some odd reason, I ended up loving you."

I shrugged, trying not to show that I felt uncomfortable by his brazen statement, but I could feel my cheeks burning. "What can I do?"

"Stop being so damn cute, and amazing, and everything."

"Then how about you stop over-exaggerating? Your nose is going to be size of Pinocchio's by the time you're done yakking."

"But I'm not Bella. You're all of that, and more."

"Just carry me already, would ya?"

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

I tried to ignore the last statement as he swooped me off my feet, like a Prince Charming would do to his princess. Jacob could certainly play the part of a prince, but I surely wasn't anywhere close to a princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, did you like it? I hope so! I'm not sure how soon I'll update, but the more you review, the more inspired I'll be to write. So go click that button and type up something sweet :)<strong>

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
